


The scarlet Wilt lives once again

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam Taurus used to wish to see the bright blue sky, heart yearning for equality between faunus and heroes.Instead, he watched as the three letters burned into his left eye.His heart grew black, and hatred burned hotter than before. The petals slowly fell, and the rose slowly died.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ghira Belladonna, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sienna Khan & Adam Taurus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. The rose bud

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic of Adam changing his actions so that he doesn't get himself killed.

"Oh...", the sound left Adam's mouth before he could think. The soft scent of Blake's hair wafted into his nose.

Blake... 

He could have told her anything. Call her a traitor, instil fear and at the very least... Make sure she knew the pain she and her friend caused him. That she was the same as him. A murderer. 

But no... It was too late. He didn't have the energy to make a sound. To tell her anything. The bull faunus stumbled forwards, to the edge of the cliff.

Blood seeped onto his shirt, the wounds aching faintly. He was sure they hurt more, but he couldn't feel it. His knees shook, before giving way.

Adam once had a dream, to look at the blue sky. As a child, when he dreamed of equality between the faunus and humans. When he was innocent, heart pure and young, always dreaming childishly. 

The blue sky had been something he wondersd about in the mines. Staring aimlessly at the dull grey, often dotted with bright crystals, ceiling of the dust mines.

Adam looked up, the blue sky meeting his shaking eyes. The sky fell from his view, meeting the cliff and river. An other impact, another pain, (Pain had become a distant emotion), the water suddenly engolfed him.

It was cold, freezing. His body went numb, blood oozing from his wounds. Mixing with the clear water, a crimson mist forming around him. The water filled his lungs, limbs shivering slightly.

His heart slowly lost its pace, vision slowly darkening, until nothing was left. All feeling gone. 

* * *

Adam opened his eyes slowly, feeling himself breathe. The white light blinded him, forcing his ocean and dull eyes closed. His eyes pickled, a sting forming. 

The faunus opened them again, slowly, to allow them to adjust. "Are you awake yet?", a calm and low voice asked him. The red headed man slowly sat up, thoughts forming.

_Where am I?_

His body ached, arms shaking as he pushed himself up. His mind felt cluttered, a distant pain pounding in his brain. A man, dark haired and blue eyed, stared him down.

The man didn't say anything, watching as Adam shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the hazy fog that clouded his brain. The pain increased, but his thoughts were clearer.

The man's mouth opened, but no words came out. Or rather, Adam couldn't hear them properly. A blur of words simply entering through one ear and passing out through the other.

"-dam Taurus, was it?", the voice finally spoke words, and the faunus snapped his head towards his name. "A young boy who spiralled into a monster, truly pitiable".

A cord of anger snapped within him, and he stood up, feeling fury burn, "I was the hero--", a sudden wave of nausea hit him, and he collapsed, a retch escaping his throat.

The man sighed, "I should introduce myself. The name is Lake, I was a human who was given a chance by the gods", the calm voice turned into a more cheery yet sadistic tone.

"A... Chance?", the bull faunus narrowed his eyes, feeling a swell of distaste at the human, who gave him a cheeky grin, "The gods thought I could redeem myself, by redeeming you", he pointed a finger to Adam, "You, are gonna at the very least stop your mistakes. Your death did end up coming from a series of mistakes".

"I was only doing the best for the faunus!".

"Opressing the humans like they oppressed you guys isn't gonna help. Being the bigger person may be a pain, but it works better than giving humans the same treatment".

Lake placed a hand on his chin, "Might as well help them, and show you're a better person. Otherwise, force them to be grateful, to force respect put of them by saving them. If you save them, they have no choice but to be grateful. You'll get the equality you always wanted. If life has taught you and I one thing, is that revenge doesn't get you anywhere?".

The red haired faunus growled, feeling a rise of bitterness, "Your asking me to not get my revenge? To not give what humans deserve? You seem to know me quite a deal. I suppose you would know what these humans did to me?". 

The playful smile was gone in a blink, replaced by an emotionless face, "Of course, and I am familiar with torture. Trust me, of o ever met the people who made you suffer, they'd be wishing they were never born", the dark chuckle elicited a shiver from his spine. He crackled his knuckles, a cold smoke seeping onto his face, "I'd teach then a lesson they'd never forget". 

Behind him, appeared a someone who screamed, eyes rotten and green, the disgusting smell warring by Adam. Lake, was there, a twisted smile on his face, blood dropping from his face. His patients blood. 

Bile rose from the faunus's mouth, but he held back. Letting out a deep, shaky breath. 

"Are you familiar with the girl in the tower?". 


	2. The blooming of the scarlet Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that people don't realise that Adam suffered more than Blake. He was never abusive, he as punishing her for betraying the white fang. It was fair on him. She shouldn't have left, because it was just like Ozma leaving Salem.
> 
> Also, I really can't be bothered with chapters summaries, so sorry for those who like them.

_*Clank*_

Adam startled awake in a cold sweat. His heart beat rapidly, breaths shaky. His head felt dizzy, waves of nausea hitting him. Bile rushed from his throat, a retch left his mouth. 

The bull faunus fell to his knees, the pain increasing slowly. His panicked heart quickened. Gritting his teeth and pushing away the pain, he stood up, on shaky feet, to see the last cart disappear in the distance.

_Blake..._

His heart clenched, memories of her hate and fear. All caused by him. The pain of her blade through his heart. Beacon's fall. Sienna's death. Her _murder. At his hands._

The faunus's breath quickened again, head pouding with the memories. Where was he? What had just happened? _Why wasn't he dead?_

_That's right, that human. The girl in the tower. Did he go back in time?_

His aura. It felt bigger, stronger. _Did the man merge with him? A human?!_ Lake, Royal. That was his name. The human had spoken to him after his death. At the hands of Blondie and Blake. 

Blake... The train compartment had long disappeared. He was still on the train. The wind rushing by was smooth, cool. He needed to leave. His men were waiting. The train would soon blow up. 

The red haired faunus jumped off, climbing the cliff and walking through the Ruby red forest, towards his awaiting men. 

* * *

"Lieutenant, pack our camps. We're moving back to Menagerie", the scowl on his face was apparent. Bonesaw startled, "Adam, sir. What do you mean?".

He walked past him, before leaning on the table, "We need to move. Cinder will return, with maiden powers. She'll force to help with the fall of Beacon. Make the humans fear the white fang", sweat formed on the back of his neck.

The lieutenant placed a hand on his chin, "Is that not for the better? Is this not what you wanted?". Adam shook his head, pulling at his hair, "Sienna won't be happy. Salem won't stop following us. Haven... The attack on Haven. What was I thinking!?", a hand slammed the pens and papers off the table.

"Sir!", lieutenant Bonesaw watched his leader pace around the tent, "We're leaving. Now!", the order was clear. Bonesaw sighed, before leaving the tent barking orders to pack.

Adam dropped into a chair, leaning back. He let out a weary breath. The fall of Beacon... His men, sacrificed for a human cause. Nothing had changed, people only grew to hate him. Even the faunus turned their back on him. He was their savior, but instead he was thrown away, nothing left but a thirst for revenge.

Yet that had led him to a much desired fate.

The lieutenant wearily opened the flaps of his tent, peeking his head in, "Sir. The camp is ready to leave". He turned back to Bonesaw, nodding, "Alright, let's move".

* * *

Menagerie was a peaceful island. Calm blue skies and fluffy white clouds. The skies he once wanted to see as a child. The same sky he saw once last time before his death.

The faunus shook his head, before walking towards the white fang headquarters. The room was as marvelous as always, if not better. Large pillars, as wide as him, supporting the room. A red carpet, leading to the chair of the high leader, a siege of the white fang hung behind it. 

"Adam?", the tiger faunus perked up from her seat on the throne. Sienna Khan, leader of the white fang, frowned as she watched the leader of Vale's branch walk towards her. He kneeled down before her, "Leader Khan, I have a request to make".

Sienna's eyes narrowed, brain muddled at the sight of Adam, "Go ahead". What kind of request? Adam Taurus was a faunus of violence, using his surgical skill and precision to hurt humans and kill them. To demenad fear and respect from humans.

To make the faunus the 1st class, and the humans 2nd class. To make the humans serve the faunus. 

"I...", he faltered, feeling conflicted. Humans still deserved everything he did to them. But... It certainly didn't help the faunus. And the few humans who truly were innocent. Those that protected the faunus. The blondie who killed him with Blake.

Blake... Traitor of the white fang. He never got his revenge on her. For leaving him all of a sudden, for thwarting everything he had. Yet... He didn't care anymore. Blake wasn't his problem anymore. He wasn't going after her. But he wasn't going to save her either.

The fall of Beacon. Sienna had punished him lightly for it, she said. He had never believed her. He thought it was right, the humans deserved all of the suffering they had endured. But to this day, he could only agree. Berating himself. She had been light with his punishment. He had killed innocent faunus that resided within Beacon, aspiring to become Huntsman and Huntresses, fighting for most likely the reasons most faunus ever fought.

He should tell her everything. Cinder threatening him. The fall of Beacon. His mind went hazy. Memories of Sienna's shock filled eyes, and pained expression filled his view, guilt smalling into his gut. Her body limply rolling down the stairs. The blood on his sword. All for the seat of high leader.

And all of that for the eventual betrayal of the faunus. And his eventual death. What had he been thinking!? What! The bile rushed from his mouth, but he swallowed thickly, forcing it back down back his throat. 

_Wilt_. He needed _Wilt_ and _Blush._ They kept him calm. They were a part of him. His hand reached for the sword and sheath, but they were missing. Where were they?! His own blood missing.

* * *

_"I may not be faster. But I'm smarter", the blondie threw his sword over the cliff._

_His chest ached, "NO!", but he needed wilt. He reached for the sword, chasing it to the edge. But it fell. He scowled, a fist met his face. Blake jumped up, landing on the cliff. He stumbles back a bit, tripping over the broken remains of Gambol Shroud._

_He looked at the remains, met with Blake's eyes before running for the sword. He reached, but Blake snatched it and--_

* * *

"--Dam! Adam!", two hands shook his shoulders, and a loud voice urgently called his name.

He startled, hand reaching for _Wilt_ and _Blush,_ feeling the blade brush his hand. He looked up, the blurry sight revealing a concerned tiger faunus. "Oh... High leader...".

His heart calmed, and he took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine, it must have been something I ate". Sienna looked appalled, "Something you ate? Adam, you've never been remotely physically ill before. This isn't normal".

He refused to meet her eyes. She sighed, only one hand leaving his shoulder. "Guards, leave us". The faunus nodded, before leaving the two of them alone in the dark throne. A cold silence enveloped.

Sienna stood, walking to the sorts and lazily sprawling over the steps. She raised her finger motioning towards her, "Come. Sit with me". The bull faunus let himself briefly smile, finding a sense of comfort in the way his leader alowed herself to relax.

Sienna acted like a cat whenever no one was there. Letting her guard down, allowing herself to be free. He truly wished he could be the same. He wished the simpler times returned.

"Talk to me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally watching Adam's death makes me cry on the inside. They made him weaker for the sake of Blake and yang, when in volume 3 he easily defeated the both of them. They haven't trained enough to defeat him, and yang should have crumbled.


	3. Alternating the deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how this story is going to go. I'll probably have a group replace them because the white fang are no longer there to be used.

"Cinder... Fall, was it? And you're positive she'll come back?", Adam nodded, feeling an overwhelming sense of fatigue. But his pride held it back. "She'll come back as a maiden, stronger than all of us, to force our hand into helping. And attack Beacon".

Sienna scowled. 

Of course the faunus always have everything hard. They'll always be used. She turned back to the male faunus, "You know, I expected you to agree. Killing humans and installing fear within them, that seems something you very much would take pleasure in doing".

"Is this how you see me? I'm wounded", the sarcasm dripped from his voice like water. She had never expected that either. Is this man really the Adam Taurus she knew? The faunus who would never forgive humans, to make them suffer and pay for the pain those alike him suffered.

"Am I really speaking to Adam Taurus? He seems a little... Different", the tiger faunus appreciated Adam's more calm and rationalised side. His surgical skill and precision were fantastic, and absolutely needed within the white fang, a gift for the faunus. 

But lately, his thirst of blood had grown. Purposely killing and maiming humans during missions, a smile curling on his face as the helpless people whimpered in fear. Attacking Beacon would certainly help his lust of human blood.. It would give him the fear he desired from humans.

_What changed him?_

But Sienna didn't mind. He was changed, for the better. He wouldn't bring down the reputation of the White fang. "Very funny...", the bull faunus in question grimaced, still refusing to meet Sienna in the eye, "Blake also left during the mission".

The tiger faunus's eyes widened, "What?! What do you mean!?". Adam knew, that she left because of him. She was tired of the white fang. _She chose that woman over him._

_She killed him with her._

"I'm not sure. She just went AWOL after we put the bombs, cutting the last cart off". The high leader's pulled into a snarl, hand resting on her face, "Damn it. I am not looking forward to telling Ghira his daughter's gone missing", she muttered in distaste.

Adam held his tongue, deciding not to voice his opinion on the former leader of the once peaceful white fang. "I'm thinking of leaving my branch here. I'd like to meet a few people first", the bull faunus took a deep breath, before standing up. 

The tiger faunus frowned, "Are you sure? I'm willing to give you a few days of rest", she suggested. Adam shook his head, "I'm fine. I need to find them as soon as possible". Sienna sighed, nodding, "Alright. I'm trusting you. Adam, don't fail us".

He started walking away, a frown forming on his lips, "Of course. I'll try my best".

The corridor was silent, guards standing tall and quiet. The sound of his shoes hitting the pavement echoed eerily. A sigh escaped his lips, flashes of Sienna's anger and betrayed face passing by his closed eyes.

It had been for the better of the faunus, but the guilt wouldn't disappear. It only grew as he made excuses for himself. Blake betrayed then, she deserved to be punished. The guilt festered and churned in his stomach. 

The faunus has turned against him, their savior! They deserved what as coming. The explosion never came, he was just a villain to them. A monster who attempted to massacre them all for a human cause. 

Vale was a quite the long trip, he had time to think.

* * *

Roman Torchwick, a crook who had been stealing an abundance of dust from shops. He worked with Cinder, as Adam believed. They used his men for the train that caused chaos and released grim in the city. They used his men to attack humans and faunus from beacon. They used his men to hurt humans and faunus. They used him like a pawn. 

He was disappointed in himself. Adam didn't want his men to be slaughtered, but he never wanted to kill other innocent faunus. What was he thinking? Attempting to not only destroy Beacon but Haven Academy, for a human. Chasing after Blake, making her suffer.

Killing Sienna. Attempting to kill the Belladonas. The ones who had treated him with kindness he had forgotten at the mines. Giving him the love he lost at the mines. Blake the young cat faunus that read to him, that trained with him. 

How he had once played with her ears, only for her to retaliate and pull his horns. Huffing and puffing her cheeks like a little sister, mad at her older brother for disturbing her. The sibling he never had. 

Yet he chased her and hurt her. What had he become? All he ever wanted was to be a hero to the faunus. Equality between the human and faunus. Where had that dream gone? When had he started demanding respect and fear from humans?

The rational part of his brain argued harshly. Humans made the faunus suffer for years. They deserve to know what it was like. To hide yourself, to be taunted at, to be treated like animals. Simple cattle to be branded. He was right! They were the better species! They were the 1st class beings! 

The night sky was dotted with beautiful silver coins bright yet soft in the midnight blue. A sight he had always wished to see as a child. His young and wide blue eyes sparkling with awe. The sight that had been replaced with the three burning letters that haunted his nightmares. The humans that taunted and tortured him, that chased him into his dreams--

There were some humans who were good. Despite his hate for her, the blonde woman had stepped in to save Blake with no hesitation. He amputated her arm. He felt no remorse. But she killed him. And gave him no pity.

It hurt, just as much as the Gambol Shrouds remains. Maybe more. Blake's hate filled eyes as she stabbed her blade forcefully into his beating heart. Her once kind and shy demeanor, always looking to him with awe.

The black, soft ears folding whenever he complimented her, reprimanded her. Her small 'goodbye' as she cut the last cart, leaving alone in the train.

His heart ached. His throat hurt. The times that he had spent with her family, the family he lost at a young age, cutting his second birthday cake with a wide smile on his face-- gone faster than the flash of lighting that raced thunder. 

A tall, grey and dull building entered his view. Adam realised he had been unconsciously walking, feet dragging him without thinking. A warehouse full of dust.

"Oh? And who do we have here?", a joyous and taunting voice came from behind him. Adam turned to face the ginger haired crook and mismatched young woman who grinned.

"Aren't you the leader of the white fang here? My boss was looking for you, you know", he twirled the cane in his hand. The bull faunus felt a rise of irritation, turning back to the face the the warehouse, "Mind telling her I'm not interested? My mind won't change".

Neo walked around him, a playful smirk on her young face. She took out her scroll, typing at an incredible speed.

[To scared? Or are your men not up to the job?]

"Like I said, simply not interested", the red haired faunus started walking away, but the two followed him, "You know, we really need some men to help us. You willing to give us some mutts?", in a flash, _Wilt_ was drawn, prickling a drop of blood from Roman's neck.

Neo frowned coldly, pulling her own rapier from her umbrella, pointed at his chest and heart. The crook chuckled, no sign of fear present in his body language of voice, "Was that a little too much?". He pulled away the crimson sword, in favour of smacking away the petite human's rapier from his chest.

"Though it was obvious", Adam sheathed _Wilt_ away into _Blush._ "On the other hand...", a silly idea had popped into his head. An idea he once had as a child. The thought of being a human savior was something far away to him, something that could no longer happen. 

But after everything, maybe it wasn't so far fetched... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but once again, please understand that not all criticism will be can be added. Since I have my ideas and would not really like to change them. Thank you.


	4. Changeable fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that a lot of people absolutely hate Adam, but I do not. I love Adam, he's my favourite, Qrow coming second. After watching Eruption fang I felt a lot of pity, and he was cool at the beginning. I just think he was used as a tool for yang and Blake, which made him hated because of his attitude.

Adam didn't want to repeat his mistakes. He didn't want to die such a lonely death again. He didn't want to be betrayed again. He didn't want to lose everything again.

He simply didn't have the will to fight anymore. Maybe that was why, he didn't tell Blake or blondie anything as they forced the weapons through his chest. 

The red haired faunus wanted only to live in peace, equality for the faunus and humans. The dream he had once harboured in the mines, before the three burning letters had shattered the dream.

Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, they both worked with Cinder--if his memory served right--and used his men for many things. The white fang were hailed as terrorists and monsters, gaining the fear Adam had seeked as his former self.

"The white fang isn't willing to help Cinder, you'll have to find an other group to help with transporting the grimm into Vale". The crook frowned, seeming on edge, "Oh? And how did you find that out?".

Neo circled around him, hand on the hidden rapier within her umbrella. "Someone must have let it slip", he suggested, shrugging.

"You know, working with Cinder might not end well for you two", the two in question paused, eyes narrowed. Roman held his cane tighter, while Neo slowly paced around, as if she were looking for an opening.

"And what do you mean?", the bull faunus felt a small smirk grow on his face, _It would be nice to instill some doubt. Maybe I can get them to betray her, or they'll leave the white fang alone at the very least._

"She fulfils her work sure, but what about you two? I personally don't think she cares enough to keep you alive, you'll probably die", he shrugged once again. His inner smirk widened at the brief hesitation within the emerald eyes of the crook.

"Well, we'll just use them too, and leave when we can", the unsure tone was clear. Before Adam could retort, fuel their doubts a cold yet playful voice cut them.

"Adam Taurus, you're a very hard man to find".

 _I'd recognise that voice anywhere._ _Cocky, arrogant, annoying, persistent. There are so many insults to choose from I don't what to pick._

She just couldn't leave him alone could she?

"Not hard enough apparently", Adam lamented as the woman approached him. She chuckled, a velvety sound echoing in the streets, "Ah! Cinder, what are you doing here?", Torchwick gave her a nervous grin, while Neo headed back to him, her frown deeper and colder than before.

"Oh, nothing you two need to worry about", she walked closer to Adam, fire forming in her hand, "I simply have a preposition for the white fang leader over there", Mercury and Emerald revealed themselves from the dark shadows, following her like the loyal dogs they are. The two kids held brief cases, placing them down and opening them to reveal the high amounts of dust and lien.

"Is that the dust and lien I worked hard to steal?", the crook was ignored, a tense silence enveloping the streets. "This will help us both".

Adam eyed the dust, hands brushing the knives hidden on him, _Seems like the dust I need,_ his eyes trailed to Roman, narrowing behind his mask. "And if I'm still not interested?". The woman's coy smile disappeared for a frown, "You ask for my assistance, but still you do not provide me with any reason to help, other than serving my men for a human cause".

His hand rested on _Wilt_ and _Blush,_ "My men are not to die for a human cause, the very people who have made us suffer. We will not accept whatever prize you give us either. Though, if you are willing to give me your reason, I wouldn't mind contemplating your plight".

The woman didn't falter, "Do you know of professor Ozpin?". 

"Just that he is the headmaster if beacon", came his simple answer. 

"Well, he is more than a headmaster. He has quite a number skeletons in his closet, more than I could ever hope you count. But some are also quite... Esoteric, and I was wondering whether, you", her eyes narrowed with pleasure, "Would be willing to help". 

"Know that if I agreed, we are willing to work _with_ you, not _for_ you", he truly wanted to put on a show of dominance, knowing the future fall maiden loved to have power. Her pleasure replaced itself with displeasure, lips pulling into a snarl as flames erupted around her eyes. 

That... Was not what he meant. Nonetheless, he would play this gamble, and hopefully win.

By now, they had entered the warehouse, having walked idly towards it without particularly thinking. The walls and flooring erupted in flames, bright orange and yellow lightening the room. Her eyes glowed, a flame surrounding only one eye, _so she still hasn't gotten the full power. Of course, Beacon hasn't fallen yet._

Neo futily attempted to lessen the wild fire, twirling her umbrella and pushing the fire away from herself and Roman. Mercury had gotten on his hands, twirling and twisting as he used his gun legs to push the fire away from himself and Emerald who stood close by him. 

Adam himself felt the sweat build up quickly, his strengthened aura barely holding on. His hands flew to the knives, before sprinting forwards. The knives opened a small path, the fire closing once his feet passed. The flames licked his shoes, heat increasing. 

The woman continued to increase the fire, her focus lost from her surroundings. He quickly jumped and slashed, using after images to attack and move around her. 

The fire slowly died down, heat cooling away. Roman lifted his hands from face, emerald eyes widening. _Wilt_ was pointed straight at Cinder's face, lightly touching her face while his other hand harshly held her arm. 

The two loyal rats were stock still, in shock of their leader being caught so easily. Cinder's distaste was clear, her scowl widening as Adam spoke, "Maybe I'm willing to consider this, if you're able to present some evidence".

The woman's hands shook, wanting nothing but to burn the bull faunus to ashes, but they all knew: he would slash her quicker than she could end him. The crimson blade of _Wilt_ lightly traced her eye, a scar she once had in the future.

"But once again, let me remind you. We will be willing to work _with_ you, not _for_ you. If there's anything I don't like, I won't have any of it. And if I don't want to help, you'll have to find yourself a new group".

Holding a woman who could possibly erupt into flames was probably not the greatest of ideas - considering her volcanic rage barely holding itself back - but the gamble was worth it, with Emerald's ability to mess with his mind. He'd rather be burning than be pointing a sowed at thin air. His pride wouldn't let him live it down.

Cinder forced a coy smile, "You truly are everything we're looking for. It would be a shame if you didn't work... _With_ us", the disgust clear on 'with' as she spoke. "Yes, it would. So I suggest you hurry", he gave her a smirk, "You see, I'm pretty inpatient - my patience won't last long".

The strain of her smile almost made him grimace, must be hard to keep it on her face. Even I would be unable to keep the scowl off. 

He let go, keeping _Wilt_ close to her watching with Hawkeyes as she backed off with her two loyal followers in tow. The crooks had watched behind him in slight awe as he picked up _Blush_ fron the floor.

Neo had slipped to face him, her hands blurring as she typed out her response on her scroll, [What did you do?], her curious pout matching the question.

His pointed to the now empty knives embedded on the concrete, leaving small cracks, once filled with dust. Adam had never considered himself a thrower. _Blush_ had always covered his near abysmal throwing skills, shooting _Wilt_ for him. He wasn't too bad, but combat demanded much more than his current skill.

Yet, the human, _Lake, (He remembered his name was. Royal Lake),_ had been the wielder for this particular skill, passing it on through his memories. The man had no semblance, having worked his way through life with pure skill. His aura pools were much higher than the average person, having now filled Adam's body with an over abundance of aura.

Maybe, even that Blondie's punch couldn't break through Lake's aura. "Those. Dust filled throwing knives". He walked over to them, pulling exerting a little force to pull them from the ground. 

His strength seemed to remain natural, maybe a little stronger than before. He wasn't particularly sure. A strong pat to the back had him stumble slightly forwards," Ice dust huh? That was smart sonny boy", there was a slight problem though. 

"I was going to offer you protection from Cinder if you were to go behind her back - with a price if course - but that was all the dust I had. And that was expensive, top quality dust, rare as they come. Next time she comes I'll definitly be dead and you might as well". The crook, lost his smile, sighing dramatically, "Of course, just what we needed". 

Adam himself sighed, before noticing the petite human who had kicked a box over to him, full of rich blue dust and dust crystals. He raised an eyebrow as she typed her perfect responses with alarmingly quick fingers. 

[If he's willing to guarantee us our lives, then surely we can provide him the means to do it?]. 

Torchwick gave a frustrated sigh, "Sure, why not?", he turned to Adam, clearly irritated, "So what do you need? More dust? Money?". The bull faunus shook his head, "Just some top quality ice dust, and maybe some money, as payment for protection from the white fang", he suggested. 

The crook nodded sluggishly, before motioning for the petite human to follow him as he walked off into the darkness, "Come on Neo".

Neo gave the bull faunus a playful smirk, [Bye bye, Horny~].

Adam resisted the urge to stab the multicoloured human, shaking hand resting on _Wilt_ _'s_ hilt. And with that, the duo disappeared into the lightless streets.

The horned faunus sighed, he had a job to do in a very full patch of land... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still remember Blake saying they were a mentor and student relationship, not romantic. So why is Adam suddenly an abusive ex? He never was. Everyone acts as if Adam was always a bad guy, but no one is ever born evil. He suffered, and took his discrimination harder than Blake, because he had it worse. Everyone acts as if he never suffered, that he was completely in the wrong, when he wasn't.


	5. New communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to say, that I hate Yang after volume 3, because she's changed so much, but in a bad way. Just like Adam, their characters were ruined. Like you don't get over PTSD that fast, and after some light and casual sparring eoth her dad Yang should not have been able to take on Adam. Blake and Yang should have lost, and my main problem with Adam is that the writers forgot to make Adam a character, which made everyone else forget he is a character.

Patch was what Adam would call dull, in an truly offensive way. It was a great land for staring huntsman and huntresses, but a little soft for his tastes. He preferred to think his harsh upbringing had slightly skewered his views on the word 'soft'.

Signal academy was quite large, filled with young teens who walked and chatted. If he were them he'd spend all of his time training, honing the skills learnt and attempting new ones at every turn and chance he could jump at.

Though Adam himself had never attended a combat school, they did seem quite promising, if Ruby Rose was an example. 

Then again, only one certain man had taught her such skills. Though Blondie might have come from this school. 

The young lady smiled at her newcomer, before taking a proper look at the horns and icy eye-

-And promptly cowering in fear. Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Even after changing his usual attire for a simply shirt and pants, accompanied with a black clothe over his eye, (He'd be damned to let anyone see the shameful scar), people still feared his presence. 

... Adam supposed he could take some pride in that. 

"I was wondering if you could help me look for someone. I have a daughter hoping to one day become a Huntress and was wondering if there are any Signal instructors that I may speak to, in order to properly understand what might be expected of her. We're new to Patch, you see." 

The bull faunus could never give a smile, but he could keep his tone low and relaxed. To his relief, the human relaxed, replying with, "Of course, I'd be happy to help. Here, let me see... Oh! I think I have the perfect person. How about Mr Taiyang Xiao Long?".

It took the red haired faunus a significant amount of effort to not smirk.

"That would be ideal".

* * *

The line on the other side was bright, " _Hello? Taiyang at your service, how can I help you?_ ". 

"Yes, hello. I'd like to speak about relics, Salem, maybe Raven and Qrow Branwen and certainly to Ozpin. Oh! And let's not forget the Maidens, they a. a quite important", Adam once again held back his cruel smirk at the stunned silence from the other line. 

" _... Where can I find you?_ ", the voice was low, full of caution. He hummed for a bit, searching for a secluded area, "Maybe at Madam's Burgers. I'll be sitting outside", he spoke into the scroll, before ending the call and pocketing it. 

He hefted the bag over his shoulder, _Wilt_ and _Blush_ resting inside as his lone blue eye lazily gazed at theayxhjng blue sky. A sky he had always wanted to see as a child. The sky that had been his first dream. 

* * *

Light blue bore into a smiliar shade of colour, Adam munching on a burger and occasionally dipping a French fry into the plate of sauce, his curiosity having gotten the better of him. 

_French fry? Why is it a 'French'?._

"You seem on edge", the bull faunus observed, Taiyang's shoulders stiff and tense. 

The blonde haired man took in a deep breath warily, eyes closed, "Of course I would be. It's not as if someone suddenly wanted to talk to me about secrets only known to very few in the world, ones that only ever stayed between these people". The man ran a hand through his blonde hair,erring out a heavy sigh. 

"What do you want?". Adam hummed, thinking his words over carefully, "It's not particularly what I want and need, more what I want to do". 

The man before spoke in a low tone that carried a level of warning, "Who are you? And what is it you want to do?". The bull faunus let a small smirk appear on his lips, "Who I am and what I want is of no importance, but what I can do for you and what I need from you is". 

The man's jaw tensed, "Right, and I'm just gonna listen to some random guy who knows about things he shouldn't". 

"A valid complaint you raise, but would you turn down the safety of your daughter's? Bl-Yang and Ruby, were their names?", it took a considerable amount of force to not smirk at the man who almost visibly flinched, eyes growing cold and icy blue. 

"If you think you can get away with threatening them...", the bull faunus shook his head, "Of course not. On the contrary, I do believe I could keep them safe. Along with Beacon and possibly Vale". 

Taiyang's shoulders were stiff, jaw locked in place as his eyes searched Adam. But to no avail. 

"So, if I were to agree, what would you need?", the skepticism in the older man's voice almost made Adam smirk, "Just to set up a line between myself, professor Ozpin and Qrow Branwen that cannot be interrupted".

The blonde haired man's skepticism turned to confusion, "... That's it?".

"For now...", his distrust returned just as quickly.

"And why should I believe in on this?", Adam reached for the bag by his feet, before pulling out _Wilt_ and _Blush._ Taiyang's light blue eyes widened a little, "An.. Ockham Blade? Then you--".

"Indeed, I did train for a under Raven Branwen. And believe me I would not survive if I attacked your daughters", the man before him narrowed his eyes in disbelief. 

"I know Raven isn't heartless, but I doubt she's that loving", the bull faunus was grateful for the info on the future the human had departed him with, along with the ridiculously high amounts of aura. 

Adam from before would not have been able to quench Taiyang's distrust, as he himself had never thought of Raven as a caring parent. She was cold and ruthless, from what he knew. 

Adam stood up, throwing the man a scroll, which he caught with ease of course, "That number is mine. Give that to professor Ozpin and Qrow, I won't need that scroll", the red haired faunus started walking away, throwing his trash into the garbage. 

Adam ran a hand through his hair, convincing them with his identity would not help. He was under no impression that his ID would stay a secret. The leader of a terrorist branch in Vale was not such a great title to 'heroes' like the professors. 

Protecting blondie was something Adam dreaded, he didn't particularly like her. I'm fact, he hated her. She had not only killed him, but insulted him too. It wounded his pride to have been killed by someone like her, though he couldn't help but admit that her skill polished would greatly satisfy him. 

But that was a dream that would never come true, was it? Him, teaching blondie? The faunus shook his head, walking through the modestly crowded streets of humans, sure his former self would have been disgusted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My notes were getting too long at the top)
> 
> And so, everyone just sees Adam as a tool for Blake and yang to grow, and ends up getting so much hate. Characters like Velvet, (I love her by the way she's great) gets more attention and love over a character who had more relevance to the story. Its just that I feel Adam is hated unfairly. Like, he's been through some tragic stuff. The brand on his face says it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Second RWBY fic, feel free to comment but I'm not really keen on criticism.


End file.
